


a luminous absence

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Voldemort is dead.Written for theDrarry MicroficFriday, 20 November prompt,luminous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	a luminous absence

There’s dust hanging in the air, a suspended breath collectively held. The Dark Lord, no, Voldemort, is dead. Draco stands amidst the rubble and the route as voices rise, shouts of joy and fury clashing. Instead, he watches as a shaft of light illuminates Harry, standing there just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [ THE GATHERING LIGHT ](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/841/auto/0/0/Robert-Adamson/THE-GATHERING-LIGHT) by Robert Adamson. ( _Content warning for animal death._ ) I was also inspired by [I. Perfect Sense: Luminous](https://app.idagio.com/recordings/34750693?trackId=34750689) by Max Richter.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
